Graduation Day
by royalelephant
Summary: On the Graduation day, after the graduation ceremony, Shin was waiting to ask Kumiko something that he has wanted to ask for a long time.


Manga: Gokusen

Rate: T (may be)

Pairing: Sawada Shin X Yamaguchi Kumiko

On the Graduation day, after the graduation ceremony, Shin was waiting to ask Kumiko something that he has wanted to ask for a long time.

The cherry blossom was all over the Shirogin school gate. The cool breeze on the rooftop cooled his mind though his heart still pounding wild. Sawada Shin, with a graduation diploma in one hand, stood silently leaning on the fence facing out to the front of the school. Looked calm on the surface, Shin glanced down on the ground full of happy-looking just-graduated students. The ceremony went well though it was not very smooth. After all, it's Shirogin high school. Shin was glad that Yamaguchi Kumiko's real identity was never revealed. Like this, she can continue to live her dream even if he and the rest of the class had graduated.

That should be a relief, but somehow it's irritating.

He knew for sure that Kumiko will take her new students seriously, and will love them a much as she loved his classmates.

That was why it is irritating.

Kumiko is so thick. Besides, she always had her eyes on that Shinohara lawyer.

Like hell he is going to let that guy have Kumiko all for himself.

Tsk…

There she was. He saw her, laughing, smiling, playing with all the guys as always.

And then Kumiko looked up, and saw Shin. Their eyes met as they always do whenever they felt the present of each other.

She did not know, why she always saw him wherever he is; and he also did not know, why he always was able to find her even though there are crowd surrounding her.

Ah.., she disappeared.

Shin turned back as if he knew someone would come. And there she was. Kumiko opened the rooftop's door and walked straight to Shin, wearing that clueless smile she always had.

"Oi, Sawada. What are you doing up here now? The ceremony's already over, ya' know? Kumiko asked as she came to stand by his side, leaning on the same fence, facing the opposite way.

"And what are you doing hear even the teacher meeting have finished? Ask yourself." Shin, in his usual uncaring attitude, answered with his monotone like-I-care voice. He stole a glance at her face, though, and was glad that she was so thick she could not hear his heartbeat.

There they stood, comfortably in silence. Shin closed his eyes, felt the atmosphere between them as if it was some kind of harmony. He was surprised when Kumiko started her question without looking at him.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Do what?"

"…" Kumiko did not answer, Shin, then, spoke silently.

"I'm going to university, don't you worry" Shin said it so calmly as if he was talking about going to a movie or coffee shop. Kumiko turned and stared at him as if she saw a monster.

"Which U would that be? The admission period's already over, right?"

"Yeah, Japanese universities do."

"…"

Silence again, but this time it was not comfortable. Kumiko looked so lost and surprised that it almost made him happy, as it still hurt.

"Father's sending me to the U.S.; I already got accepted by a university there."

"…when?" Kumiko's voice was low, so low that he could not read her feeling.

"Next week"

"Next week!?"

"Ah..."

"Do the guys know?" She was talking about Kuma and the guys.

"Yeah"

"And how come I did not know earlier?"

"…" Shin did not answer, he thought of this morning when he told the guys and they started to cry, babbling about how they understand why he had to go.

/ "I know, Shin-chan. I know why you have to go away" cried Kuma

/ "Yeah, I would be able to take it either if I were you" added Noda

/ "Find yourself a new love there, man. I wish you happiness" said Minami

/ "And, and, don't forget us na, Shin-chan! fu..huuu" blubbered Ucchi, and all of them started to cry again without listening to him.

Shin's mind came back to the present again when he felt somebody stared at him. Kumiko was that somebody, but her eyes were kind of…empty?

"Oi. Yamaguchi. Are you there?"

"Ah..a..yeah, I'm here, hahaha" Her laughter was weird, he thought. "Then when you come back you're gonna bring with you some hot blonde chicks, huh?" With weird smile and teasing voice, Kumiko poked him with her elbow. Then she turned to look at the school yard and they fell into silence, a not-so-comfortable silence.

"You're not gonna get married soon, right?"

"What?"

"Anyway, at this rate, you're not able to make a boyfriend anyway"

"Oi, oi. That was mean, ya know?" Kumiko pushed him with her hand as she said. When she was about to take her hand back, Shin grabbed it. Covered in gently in his one hand, and without looking at her, he started his request.

"Can you wait for me?' He knew that this would surprise her. Kumiko's voice stopped, gave him hope. "It's gonna be a long absence, but I will be the man you can be proud of when I'm back"

"I'm already proud of every one of you, you know that"

"I will be the man you can trust, the one that can fight for you, protect you in every meaning." He continued, ignoring her words. "I will be the one you can choose"

Now he stopped, and then turned to look right into her eyes "So don't choose anyone before I come back. Can I ask that from you?"

"I…"

"I know you like Shinohara, but I also know that you don't dislike me either"

Shin held Kumiko's hand with his both hands, looking sincerely to her, hid his smile when he saw that she was slightly blushing. At least he has some chance.

"Can you give me your word that you would wait, Kumiko?"

Shin called her name as she looked so lost to wake her up. Kumiko did not pull out her hand though Shin did not hold it that tight. His eyes drowned her in deeper and deeper in their own world, almost not able to think clearly.

"Yes…or No. Kumiko?"

"Ye...yes" Kumiko's voice sounded like she were talking in her sleep, and that made Shin smile.

Shin's gentle smile was as warm as the morning sun, contrasting with the cool aura he gives off all the time. He pulled her hand, gently and lightly, and she was in his arms. He embraced her, put her head on his shoulder. Kumiko could not resist, or actually, she did not intend to resist at all. It was so comfortable for her to be here, surprisingly comfortable.

"Thank you"

And then he left, but not after whispering some words in her ears.

"Ittekuru"

Shin has gone now, and will not come back in many years. She knew that Shin would not contact her during the time he will be away either. Kumiko looked into the empty rooftop, not moving since Shin left. Then she smiled.

"Itteirasshai"


End file.
